The Conception of the Super Bishie
by Larania Drake
Summary: yaoislash written at four in the morning, a story of moonlight, two destined lovers, and the ultimate bishonen being created.


Conception of the Super Bishie  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ and Lord of the Rings do not belong to me, this fic is for entertainment value only.  
  
Dedicated to For-chan and Hino, because they both reminded me to write it!  
  
Damn time capsule.  
  
That was the thought that went through Mirai no Trunks' mind over and over again, as he stripped his clothing and immersed himself into a small waterfall, illuminated by the delicate moonlight.  
  
He had been on his way back to his own time, and his battle with the androids, when for some reason, the infernal machine went on the fritz. For the life of him, he still could not figure out what went wrong. It pissed him off. Big time.  
  
Now, he was in this alternate universe that had no electricity, air pollution, or rampaging androids. Had he been less frustrated, he would have enjoyed the beauty of the place he had found himself t. Right now he felt like shouting and blowing it up.  
  
Grumbling he ducked under the falls proper, getting his hair wet, noting absently how the chill water trailed silver over his flexing muscles. In the oddly mystical ambiance, he felt his tension slowly being worn away by the never ending flow. His rage seeped out, being replaced by exhaustion and the awareness of the scent of night blooming flowers.  
  
It was intoxicating. Absently he dragged his fingers through his long hair, and out of his eyes, he looked to the source of the scent. Trunks raised his eyebrows, and saw that a long hanging vine, full of huge, moon like blossoms was dangling down over the side of the stone wall beside him, and he strode through the water. Reaching up, he delicately plucked a bloom, examining it, twirling it between thumb and fore finger, becoming giddy from the heady perfume…  
  
"There is a story about those flowers," whispered a voice from behind him, and Trunks tilted his head to see, to his surprise, someone standing on the water's surface.  
  
"There is?" he answered faintly, voice barely audible.  
  
"Yes. The tale is that they will open only at night, and will bring together lovers," said the figure, whose face Trunks had yet to see. His back was too the moon.  
  
The distinctly male shape sank into the cool water beside him.  
  
"That those it will bring are destined, meant to be… if only for a night."  
  
Trunks peered into the face of the one beside him, and saw blue eyes of such depth, age and wisdom that he wondered if he would get lost.  
  
"Really?" he found himself saying, walking closer to the creature, a hand reaching out to stroke his long blond locks.  
  
"Yes," Trunks was answered, and he was pulled into an embrace, feeling that the other was as nude as he, body rock hard, but slender as a dancer.  
  
"You're beautiful," he whispered, before he was cut off by a fiery kiss. Sweet, full lips met his, prying his mouth open and thrusting in, and he felt helpless against the onslaught.  
  
Vague, confused thoughts raced across the surface of his mind, and Trunks wondered how the HELL this was happening. Then a fist was wrapped around his manhood, roughly pulling on it, and he yelled in surprise.  
  
Surprise was soon mixed with pleasure, and he thrust up against his lover's hand, wondering why he wasn't breaking this man with his strength- but his powers had fluxed down do nearly human, and this creature didn't smell like a child of Man at all. Trunks' hands tangled with the blonde's hair, gripping him tightly as hot hands touched Trunks' flesh intimately.  
  
The long, torturous kiss ended, and Trunks was being lifted and pressed against the rock behind him, as teeth and tongue trailed down, devouring him. Then his mouth reached the purple haired teenager's nipple, and bit down savagely. He couldn't hold back a scream, and he felt blood throb in his erection, pain enhancing the pleasure.  
  
"More… more!" he begged, and suddenly he was dropped and held again, and Trunks clung to his frame, pleading breathlessly with his lover.  
  
"You have but to ask," was whispered silkily into his ear, and Trunks started to kiss his throat desperately.  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
A soft groan issued from the slender male, and Trunks was suddenly spun and pressed into the side of the falls, a finger snaking into his ass and was soon joined by another, and Trunks whimpered while he was stretched.  
  
Heavy breathing was all he heard from his lover while this occurred, and then Trunks shouted, writhing, as his prostrate was stroked. He felt so hot… so empty now. Incoherently he whined, begging to be filled by the man behind him.  
  
"Of course," he heard, and then he wailed as he was suddenly so full he thought he would split.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked, biting the rock in front of him to keep from screaming in pain.  
  
"Legolas," said the Elf, and Trunks repeated his name, over and over again, like a prayer. The Elf couldn't take it any more, and started to pound into him, jarring them both so hard it caused stones to tumble loose from the cliff face.  
  
Trunks lost track of how long he was pounded by Legolas, he seemed to take forever, yet it was over before he could think- he was cumming onto the stone before him, without his manhood even being touched again, and he could feel his lover spurting inside him, overflowing his virgin body.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" he roared, feeling his power level shoot up, yet was still unable to do anything…  
  
A harsh cry in a language he didn't know was his answer, and then they were slumped against each other, and Trunks heard endearments in that same tongue, whispered sweetly and gently into his ear. He was being caressed and held, being treated like some precious, and tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"Shh… no, don't cry… what is your name?" he was asked.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks Briefs…"  
  
"Trunks…" and again, those sweet endearments, only with his name included, in that musical language.  
  
"May we meet again," Legolas whispered, and spooned Trunks, nuzzling him. There was a sudden shift, as Trunks rolled over. He looked into his mate's face, eyes shining, and leaned over to gently nip him, breaking the skin.  
  
"May we meet again," Trunks replied, and they held each other, throughout the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks woke the next morning, wondering at the weird as hell dream from the night before. Everything was as it had been, his campsite, he was dressed, and he had a sore rear because of one hell of a misplaced stone…  
  
Shaking his head, he got up and opened the capsule to look over the time machine. To his shock, it was working again, and he cussed technology from there to kingdom come.  
  
Getting in he shot into the air, and was gone back to his own time.  
  
He didn't see Legolas, who was returning, looking up to see the shuttle, sadness in his eyes.  
  
I wish you well, beloved, the Elf thought, a tear leaking from one eye.  
  
He didn't know what he had given Trunks that night.  
  
Neither did the man who returned to his time, to take up his fate as the savior of his planet…  
  
The end! 


End file.
